


Secrets of A Birthday Wish

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Forbidden Love, I am going to hell, Incest, Kissing, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, OFM is Noct's twin sister, Oral Sex, Passion, Pillow Talk, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top noctis, Twincest, Vaginal Sex, Very Early Mornings, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Noctis and his twin sister, Amaya, have always been close. As they got older, they became lovers.On their birthday, the only time they get to spend it 'properly together' was in the very early hours of the morning. They always spent it making love and wishing things that would never come to fruition.And this birthday would be no different.





	Secrets of A Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrible for writing this but I wanted to write something for Noct's birthday. (Even if it is a day late)
> 
> And well, here you go....

Heavy panting and moaning filled the Princess of Lucis, now very hot and sweaty, room as the future King pounded into his long-time lover. The pairs arousal only intensified as the sound of sweaty skin slapped together in unison, forcing the pair’s eyes roll back in bliss as they enjoyed each other’s untameable sex. Noctis grabbed on to his twin sister’s hips as he pumped his raging member into her roaring and tight hole. Amaya had always been such a needy thing and she kept crying out for her brother to go faster and harder, forgetting that she should be burying her face into the pillow so that no one heard the sinful ritual that the pair were participating in.

Noctis let lose a series of low and heavy grunts as his nails dug into Amaya’s heated and bruised hips. He cried her name out like a prayer continuing to execute deep and hard thrusts into her trembling and lust driven body. Noctis loved taking her from behind, and Amaya loved it when he used her like this, but right now Noctis would have preferred to look into his sister’s glassy green eyes as he claimed her for the third time this morning. Just thinking about those glorious eyes made the Prince hammer faster into her and the Princess of Lucis loved it.

Amaya’s cries of pleasure got louder as she forced her abused and tired body to match the speed of her brothers. She was losing control of herself and she knew it was only a matter of time before she crumbled under Noct’s masterful touch. She swore she could see stars as her body gave into its desires, choking out a scream through her third orgasm of the morning before collapsing onto the bed in a heap. Noctis loved it when she came before him, so much so that his thrusts were now becoming uneven and he wasn’t very far behind her.

After a few more untidy but hard thrusts, Amaya felt Noct deposit his hot salty cum into her. Staining her with his sperm and finally, after 2 years he had claimed her properly. Marking her as his.

In the aftermath of such an intense and mind-blowing session, Noctis fell on top of Amaya with his chin resting perfectly on her shoulder. Their hot pants continued to fill the room as the pair came down from their high. Slowly but surely the twin’s mind’s started to come back to reality.

Noctis slowly took his cock out of his sister’s hot wet hole and rolled off her back and onto the messy mattress. He wasn’t alone for long, Amaya moved closer to him and snuggled her face into his toned chest. Noctis let out a small laugh and wrapped his arms around her in a protective way and started to stroke the exposed tender skin of her arm.

“Are you okay?” Noctis whispered kissing her sweaty head.

“Yeah… I wish we could stay like this for the rest of the day.” Amaya let out a sigh and fought the urge to close her eyes. Noctis had to leave soon. The servants would start waking up in the next half an hour and if they wanted to keep their 2-year affair a secret no one must see Noct leaving her room.

“So do I.” Noctis agreed.

Amaya looked up and smiled at her older brother. “I am sorry we had to make love this early in the morning instead of later.”

It was way to early for him to be up. And their dad had said that they were not allowed to leave their joint birthday party until after midnight. Meaning that this moment was their only chance to be together and be free from the burdens of small talk and ghastly dinner’s. Free from dancing with potential suitors that neither of them wanted. Because they wanted each other. They wanted to kiss and fuck one another without it being a secret. That would never happen. The world would see this as wrong, as a disgusting foul sin, but Noctis and Amaya didn’t. When they looked at each other all they saw was love and trust. They had always been together ever since the day they were conceived. And now laying in bed, wrapped up in each other’s embrace it felt normal. It was perfect for the Prince and Princess of Lucis. But the only problem with making love before the dawn broke was that Noctis was not going to fall asleep before it to midday.

“Don’t worry about it May. I am just glad we got the chance to be together today.” Noctis bent down and softly kissed her on the lips. He felt his sister smile under his touch but he couldn’t keep this up. He had to go soon. Noctis pulled away very slightly and smiled back. “You are perfect.”

“So are you, it is going to pain me watching you dancing with all those ladies tonight.”

“Hey, let’s not talk about that. It’s our birthday let’s not ruin it yet.”

“Noct, you always ruin our birthday one way or another.” Amaya laughed kissing Noct’s neck lovingly remembering all their previous birthday’s that had ended with Noctis making the pair of them looking like a fool.

“Gladio ruined the last one.” Noctis muttered, trying to hide the guilt he still felt for their 12th birthday, where Amaya ended up covered in cake. Noct let out a small yawn before asking: “You… you are on the pill, right?”

“Noct, I have been on the pill for 2 years now.”

“I know. I just… we have never done it without a condom before.”

Amaya’s eyes sparkled as she lifted up her head and locked her green eyes with her brother’s blue ones. She ran her hand in circles over his bare chest and smirked. “I enjoyed it. I love the fact you came inside me.”

“I guess I will be doing so every time now.” Noctis chuckled pushing back his sister’s long raven hair, still staring into her beautiful eyes.

“Definitely. That was the best birthday present that you could have ever given me. I feel a little guilty. I don’t know what the best present would be for you.”

Noctis shook his head and connected their lips together again. He placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed Amaya on to her back so he could climb back up on top of her. Noctis ran his lips over her mouth a few more times, before touching her neck and shoulder with them. He heard Amaya moan in bliss as he continued to make his way down her body, making sure to squeeze her breasts and scrape her skin with his nails slowly making his way down to her stomach. The now 18-year-old Prince harshly licked down to her naval and breathed in her sweat as she gasped after he squeezed her thighs.

Noctis hummed looking up at his sister, smiling brightly at her. “Letting me eat you out will be my present.”

“Noct… oh please take it.” Amaya said breathlessly as she reached down to grab his hair, to ensure he followed through with that promise.

“I was planning on it. Happy birthday May.”

“Happy birthday Noct. Now hurry up I am getting impatient.”

Noctis smirked and buried his face into her heat, as Amaya pulled at his hair and wrapped her legs over his shoulders.

It looked like Noctis was going to be leaving his sister’s bedroom after dawn, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to hell XD


End file.
